badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:REBƎLReloaded/Bad Girls Club: Redemption II
Cast Original Bad Girls Replacement Bad Girls ; Table key * Angela was removed from the house in episode 10 after throwing a glass at Kandyce, thus starting the fight. * Kandyce was removed from the house in episode 10 after kicking Angela in the face during a physical altercation. * Christina and Erika replaced Francesca and Kiyanna in episode 6. * Kiyanna voluntarily leaves the house in episode 5 after Francesca is removed from the house. * Francesca is removed from the house in episode 5 after threatening Alyssa, Jelaminah, Nancy and Kandyce, and a physical altercation with Jelaminah. * Nancy replaced Kaila in episode 3. * Kaila voluntarily leaves the house in episode 3 after multiple arguments with Kandyce and Jelaminah, and because she feels like she doesn't need to change. * Gia is removed from the house in episode 1 after a physical altercation with Jelaminah and a producer of the show. Storylines 'Redd' *After she was removed from the house for Season 13: Redemption for jumping in Natalie and Rocky's fight, and biting Natalie, Redd is given her third chance to change and make it to the end. Redd, this season, is more relaxed and a breath of fresh air. However, her tough side still comes out if needed be. In the house, she hopes to focus on her sexuality and anger management issues. She develops a close bond with Persuasian after Winter leaves the house, but her loyalty is with Kandy and Jela, along with Nancy. Her main beef is with Angela and Fran. 'Angela' *Living in the house without her sister and clique from Season 15, Angela's on her own. Known as one of the least likable bad girls in her season, Angela hopes to redeem herself and change her anger issues and bitter tendencies. Angela's close ally is Valentina. She has beef with Redd and Kiki after they confront her about her fat-shaming remarks on her season. She has beef with Kandy and Christina. 'Persuasian' *Elliadria left her season with a bang after a brutal altercation with her frenemy, Winter. In this season, she wants to focus on being herself and she refuses to join any cliques or take sides. In the beginning, however, she decides to rekindle her tumultous relationship with Winter, considering the fact that they are living in the same house together again. But, when Winter leaves, Persuasian turns to Redd and also develops a love/hate relationship with Nancy. She remains hostile towards Kandy, after what she did to Tabatha on their reunion, but they remain cordial. Her enemies are Kiki, Fran and Angela. 'Fran' *After her season, Fran received a lot of disappointment from devoted fans and former bad girls after revealing her support for Donald Trump on social media, sparking beef with a majority of girls in the house. Fran's only ally, at this point, is Kiki. Fran wants to redeem herself and show everyone that she's not what others make her out to be. However, she proves herself wrong when her racial slurs and views come to light, much to Kandy and Jela's confrontations with her. Fran is one of the least likable girls in the house to Redd, Jela, Kandy, Valentina. 'Gia' *Gia's experience in Las Vegas was a disappointment to fans, especially based on her reunion where she stated that she didn't learn anything. Years later, Gia wants to fix her alcoholism, especially since she's a mother. However, her first day, compared to last season, gets the best of her. She gets into a brawl with Jela herself after getting drunk, thus causing her to leave the house first. 'Jela' *"Welcome to the motherfucking Jela show." Jela's back and badder than ever. After a disgusting exit with her clique in Season 14, Jela's aim for redemption is a challenge. Jela's trust issues and anger issues get the best of her, and she hopes to work on that. In the house, Jela takes charge. Her brutal honesty? Insane. Jela becomes close friends with Redd, Kandy and Nancy, and she mostly beefs with the rest of the girls who find her intimidating or annoying. She has beef with Winter, Fran, Kiki, Angela, Gia, Christina and Erika. 'Winter' *Considered one of the "sha-bullies" on Season 16, Winter makes her return back to the bad girls house. However, she sparks immediate controversy with girls like Angela and Jela, but her major enemy, Kandy. She rekindles her relationship with Persuasian, but she feels like she doesn't have anything to change, thus deciding to leave. 'Kandy' *Kandy truly made her mark on her season as one of the boldest replacements of Bad Girls Club. This season, Kandy hopes to change her behavior and her manipulative, snarky ways now that she's a mother. Kandy becomes close friends with Redd, Nancy and Jela, while she also tries to hook up with Nancy. Her main beef is with Winter, Angela, Kiki, and Fran. 'Kiki' *Kiki hopes to come back swinging in the bad girls club house, learning how to fight back and not be difficult in the house. Kiki doesn't seem to show any growth as she continues to rely on Fran. Kiki's only ally in the house is her, but she shares civil relationships with Elliadria and Redd, who try to help her with her overdramatic behavior. Her beefs are with Jela, Angela and Valentina. 'Valentina' *Valentina has already shown much growth after her season when she appeared on the second season of Bad Girls All Star Battle, but she wanted to return to BGC scene to release baggage that could help her become an even better person. This season, she's more relaxed and quick-witted. Although she is likable by all, she still has beef with Kiki. Her close ally in the house is Angela, whom is a mentee to her. 'Nancy' *Nancy entered the house of Season 10 as the Tennessee tough girl,, and with her strong gameplay on the second season of Bad Girls All-Star Battle, her title as a bad girl is deserved. However, Nancy wants to redeem herself from her previous season by not being a follower, but being herself. She also wants to focus on her sexuality, as she starts to develop feelings for Persuasian and Kandy at the same time. Nancy also tries to revive her estranged relationship with Valentina. Nancy joins Redd, Jela and Kandy's side. She has beef with Fran, Kiki, Erika and Christina. 'Christina' Christina is considered one of the most underrated bad girls in the BGC era, in her season, she was well-known for being a good fighter and a hothead. This season, she returns with ally, Erika, who is also from season 9, to redeem herself. Believing that Mexico made her more hot-tempered than she is, she wants to show a different side of her. This season, she also focuses on her music career. Christina and Erika are tight-knit from the get-go, but Christina battles it out with Jela and Nancy, as well as Angela. Christina develops civil relationships with Valentina, however, Redd and Persuasian. Erika Popular for her witty humor and catchy phrases, Chicago-based rapper, Erika, marks her return to the BGC scene, hoping to redeem herself after her behavior toward Rima, forcing her to leave the house. Erika wants to focus on her music career as well. Her beef with Jela began on social media, while she also has beef with Nancy. Fights Episode 1 *Gia vs. Jela Episode 2 *'Kiki and Redd' vs. Angela *'Jela' vs. Fran Episode 3 *'Kandy' and Jela vs. Winter and Persuasian Episode 4 *Angela vs. Redd Episode 5 *Fran vs. Jela Episode 6 *'Christina' vs. Jela Episode 7 *Nancy vs. Erika Episode 8 *'Jela' vs. Angela and Valentina *'Jela' vs. Angela Episode 10 *Angela vs. Kandy *'Christina' vs. Nancy Reunion, Part 1 *'Kandy' vs. Angela *'Erika' vs. Fran *'Jela' and Nancy vs. Fran and Kiki Reunion, Part 2 *'Winter' vs. Jela *Winter vs. Kandy *'Fran and Kiki' vs. Angela *Fran and Kiki vs. Jela Category:Blog posts